lordempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Harmful Chaos Accords
The Harmful Chaos Accords were signed between the Mostly Harmful Alliance and CHAOS on August 7, 2010. They were the second treaty ever signed and announced in Lord Empires. Preamble On that faithful Halloween night, the CHAOS kids began competing with the Harmful kids, they went back and forth, constantly trick or treating to get more candy than the other kids. As this continued, they soon realized that neither group could get more candy than the other, so they both said "hey why not go ahead and talk to them?" And so it started, the two sides began talking and found out they both liked candy. "Gasp!" acclaimed one of the CHAOS kids. "Jumbo Tootsie Rolls!" screamed a Harmful kid. At that moment, the two sides realized that they didn't have to be against each other, rather they could get and defend their candy alongside each other. Article I: Friendship Because of that Halloween night, whenever we see each other in the halls of the Imperial High School, we wave, nod, and tell everyone else "hey don't pick on this group, they're our friends." Strangely enough, everyone seems to listen when the two of us speak together. I guess they all know that two awesome, gigantic groups are far harder to beat down in a fight then one awesome, gigantic group. Article II: Sovereignty Just because the Harmful kids are now friends with the CHAOS kids doesn't mean that we are now one blob of kids. Rather, we are two distinct groups in the halls, however, we generally like to help each other in fights, so watch who you try to steal lunch money from! Article III: Aid Sometimes a CHAOS kid is a few cents short from being able to buy their lunch, when that happens, the Harmful kids are encouraged to pool their money to make the few cents needed to make sure the CHAOS kid gets a lunch too. Because of that, CHAOS kids are encouraged to do the same for a Harmful kid that is a few cents short too. Article IV: Intelligence If the Harmful kids know that a group plans to sabotage the CHAOS kids' dates, then they are obliged to tell the CHAOS kids so that they can deal with the sabotages as they'd like. Likewise, if the CHAOS kids know that a bully is planning to ambush the Harmful kids' nerd on their way to math, then the CHAOS kids are obliged to tell the Harmful kids so that they can deal with the ambush as they'd like. Article V: Optional Defense If a Harmful kid sees a CHAOS kid in a fight, then they are encouraged to jump in and help their CHAOS buddy. Similarly, if a CHAOS kid sees a Harmful in a fight, then they are encouraged to jump in and help their harmful buddy. Of course, this would make it a 2 on 1 fight, but that doesn't mean we have to go easy on the person fighting our buddy. Article: Cancellation If the Harmful kids or the CHAOS kids ever decide that this friendship isn't working, then they should text them or call the other group at least 48 hours before they stop being friends. Why you ask? So that the other group can make sure that they only pick fights that they can handle alone, and as a one last sign of friendship before the two depart. Signed for the Harmful Kids (The Mostly Harmful Alliance): * Dynasty, Harmful Writer (Triumvir) * IYIyth, Harmful Playa (Triumvir) * Squinj, Harmful Jock (Triumvir) * Jadoo, Harmful Mofo (MoFA) Signed for the CHAOS kids (CHAOS) * King: Austindel * Regent: Salithus * Cleric: Areilah * Armorer: cegoodcock * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Vanek Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the Mostly Harmful Alliance